Mario
Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth is a new series from Nintendo, SEGA, Ubisoft, Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, 20th Century Fox (A Disney Company) and Allspark Pictures. Plot After the Unified Heroes saved New Earth, when they saw Jesse sacrificed himself by using the Infinity Stones in the Proto Nano Gauntlet. Team Mario and Sonic, Team Mordecai and Rigby, Team Rabbid Mario and Team Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Resistance, Precures, Chouseishins, Legendary Rangers, Legend Kamen Riders, Zyuohgers, Kyurangers, VS Sentai, Ryusoulgers, Space Squad, Jump Force and the Equestria Ninjas will have a journey beyond New Earth. Characters Heroes * Unified Heroes ** Team Mario and Sonic *** Mario *** Luigi *** Princess Peach *** Princess Daisy *** Princess Rosalina & Luma *** Princess Toadstool *** Yoshi *** Bowser/Bowsette *** Bowser Jr. *** King Koopa *** Kooplings **** Larry Koopa **** Iggy Koopa **** Morton Koopa Jr. **** Ludwig von Koopa **** Lemmy Koopa **** Roy Koopa **** Wendy O. Koopa **** Cheatsy Koopa **** Bully Koopa **** Big Mouth Koopa **** Kootie Pie Koopa **** Hip **** Hop **** Kooky von Koopa *** Piranha Plant *** Toad *** Pauline *** Paper Mario *** Paper Luigi *** Paper Princess Peach *** Paper Yoshi *** Paper Bowser *** Paper King Koopa *** Paper Bowser Jr. *** Paper Kooplings **** Paper Larry Koopa **** Paper Iggy Koopa **** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. **** Paper Wendy O. Koopa **** Paper Ludwig von Koopa **** Paper Lemmy Koopa **** Paper Roy Koopa *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Miles "Tails" Prower *** Knuckles the Enchidna *** Amy Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega *** Silver the Hedgehog *** Blaze the Cat *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese the Chao *** Big the Cat *** Vector the Crocodile *** Charmy Bee *** Espio the Chameleon *** Flood the Tanuki *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Classic Sonic *** Classic Tails *** Classic Knuckles *** Classic Vector *** Classic Charmy *** Classic Espio *** Classic Amy *** Mighty the Armadillo *** Ray the Flying Squirrel *** Zero the Jackal *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Dixie Kong *** Funky Kong *** Cranky Kong *** Wrinkly Kong *** Candy Kong *** Tiny Kong *** Lanky Kong *** Swanky Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Shiek *** Ganondorf *** Young Link *** Toon Link *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Elma *** Rex *** Pyra *** Mythra *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Aki Light/Mega Man *** Mega Mini *** Rush *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Edrick *** Solo *** Banjo and Kazooie *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** Guile/Guile Ranger *** Cammy/Cammy Ranger *** Zangief/Zangief Ranger *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Olimar *** Alph *** Louie *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Jigglypuff *** Pichu *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Detective Pikachu *** Tim Goodman *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Male Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Dr. Mario *** Mii Fighters **** Mii Brawler **** Mii Swordfighter **** Mii Gunner *** Dark Pit *** Dark Samus *** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Woz *** Gamerpen *** EvanUn0 *** Red_Bee *** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form *** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade *** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk *** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild *** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease *** Blueberry Cake *** Cherry Crash *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Orange Sherbette *** Megan Williams *** Garden Grove/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz *** Indiana Rave *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Gray Fullbuster *** Erza Scarlet *** Wendy Marvel *** Carla the Cat *** Juvia Locksear *** Gajeel Redfox *** Levy McGarden *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Mash Kyrielight/Shielder *** Olga Marie *** Ritsuka Fujimaru *** Nero Claudius/Saber *** Hakuno Kishinami *** Simon Belmont *** Ritcher Belmont *** Alucard *** Yu Narukami *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Filia **** Samson *** Parasoul *** Valerie "Valentine" *** Patricia "Peacock" Watson *** Bomberman *** Shantae *** Shovel Knight *** Gunvolt *** Satura *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Birdo *** Geno *** Professor E. Gadd *** Rayman *** Globox *** Barbara *** Maverick Hunters **** Mega Man X **** Zero **** Axl **** Marino **** Cinnamon **** Lexus Coma **** Zain **** Dynamo *** Zak *** Zoe *** John Charles *** Gina Xenson *** Sub-Zero *** Scorpion *** Master Chief *** Jack Raiden ** Equestria Ninjas *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Applejack *** Rarity *** Fluttershy *** Sunset Shimmer *** Sonata Dusk *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Starlight Glimmer *** Adagio Dazzle *** Juniper Montage *** Sandalwood *** Micro Chips *** Sour Sweet *** Lemon Zest *** Indigo Zap *** Sugarcoat *** Sunny Flare *** Flash Sentry *** Thunderbass *** Valhallan *** Mystery Mint *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaves *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy *** Timber Spruce *** Wallflower Blush *** Vignette Valenica *** Apple Bloom *** Scootaloo *** Sweetie Belle *** Big Macintosh *** Silver Spoon *** Diamond Tiara *** DJ Pon-3 *** Snips and Snails *** Octavia Melody *** Bon Bon *** Lyra Heartstrings *** Derpy *** Bulk Biceps *** Principal Celestia *** Vice Principal Luna *** Granny Smith *** Shining Armor *** Principal Cadence *** Crimson Napalm *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bishop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman *** Keno *** Copper Plume *** Blade Swipe *** Sapphire Night *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Alopex *** Miyamoto Usagi *** Mona Lisa *** Sly Cooper *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Invader Zim *** GIR *** Dib Membrane *** Gaz Membrane *** Minimoose *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** Fatso **** Stinky **** Stretch *** The Boo Brothers **** Freako **** Meako **** Shreakors *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger *** Princess Rainbow Dash *** Princess Pinkie Pie *** Princess Rarity *** Princess Applejack *** Princess Fluttershy ** Megan Williams (G1) ** Molly Williams (G1) ** Danny Williams (G1) ** Spike (G1) ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Benson Dunswoody *** Pops Maellard *** Skips *** Mitch "Mussle Man" Sorrenstein *** Hi-Five Ghost *** Rex Salazar *** Grim Reaper *** Billy *** Mandy *** Samurai Jack *** Frankie Foster *** Numbuh 5 *** Juniper Lee *** Duncan Rosenblatt *** Kiva Andru *** Sym Bionic Titan **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Erin *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Johnny Bravo *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Gumball Watterson *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy *** OK Ben Let's GO Universe with Finn and Jake **** K.O. **** Garnet **** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) **** Raven (Teen Titans GO!) **** Finn the Human **** Jake the Dog *** Chowder *** Shnitzhel *** Courage the Cowardly Dog *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Festro *** Uncle Grandpa *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Camp Kidney Bean Scouts (Jelly Cabin Trio) **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Moxy *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior *** BMO *** Princess Bubblegum *** Maceline the Vampire Queen *** Flame Princess *** Lady Rainnicorn *** Underfist **** Hoss Delgado **** Irwin **** Jeff the Spider **** Fred Fredburger **** Skarr *** Victor "Vic" Calavera *** Valentino "Val" Calavera *** Kelsey Bern *** John Paul "J.P." Mercer *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Sheriff Mao Mao *** Badgerclops *** Adorabat ** Powerpuff Girls (2016 REBOOT) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina ** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Raven *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Lapis Lazuli *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz ** Teen Titans (Teen Titans GO!) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy *** Robotboy *** Tommy Turnbull *** Gus Turner *** Lola Mbola *** Miss Martian *** Artemis *** Batgirl *** Supergirl *** Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *** Power Girl *** Princess Amethyst *** Arsenal *** Superboy ** Team Ben 10 *** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Rook Blonko *** Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Lucy Mann *** Zed *** Rayona *** Skurd *** Manny Armstrong *** Helen Wheels *** Alan Albright *** Cooper Daniels *** Jimmy Jones *** Chrono Spanner *** Ester *** Kai Green *** Rook Shar *** Eunice ** Team Rabbid Mario and Team Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Mario *** Rabbid Luigi *** Rabbid Peach *** Rabbid Yoshi *** Rabbid Toad *** Rabbid Toad *** Blue Rabbid Toad *** Yellow Rabbid Toad *** Black Rabbid Toad *** Green Rabbid Toad *** Purple Rabbid Toad *** Gold Rabbid Toad *** Beep-O *** Spawny *** Rabbid Wario *** Rabbid Waluigi *** Rabbid Daisy *** Rabbid Rosalina *** Rabbid Luma *** Rabbid Pauline *** Rabbid Kong *** Rabbid Kirby *** Rabbid Inkling Girl *** Rabbid Inkling Boy *** Rabbid Villager *** Rabbid Falcon *** Rabbid Pichu *** Rabbid Jigglypuff *** Rabbid Pac-Man *** Rabbid Dedede *** Rabbid Isabelle *** Rabbid Snake *** Rabbid Mac *** Rabbid Mega Man *** Rabbid Game & Watch *** Rabbid Geno *** Rabbid Meta Knight *** Rabbid Funky *** Rabbid Dixie *** Rabbid Diddy *** Rabbid Wrinkly *** Rabbid Candy *** Rabbid Tiny *** Rabbid Lanky *** Game Rabbids *** Rabbid Rool *** Bad Banana Rabbid *** Underwater Banana Rabbid *** Island Banana Rabbid *** Jungle Banana Rabbid *** Sea Banana Rabbid *** Rabbid R.O.B. *** Rabbid Ashley *** Rabbid Ice Climbers *** Rabbid Samus *** Rabbid Ridley *** Rabbid Trainer *** Rabbid Zelda *** Rabbid Link *** Rabbid Bowser/Rabbid Bowsette *** Rabbid Pikachu *** Rabbid Young Link *** Rabbid Toon Link *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Ganondorf *** Rabbid Rayman *** Rabbid Globox *** Rabbid Barbara *** Rabbid Lucina *** Rabbid Marth *** Rabbid Ike *** Rabbid Roy *** Rabbid Chrom *** Rabbid Robin *** Rabbid Corrin *** Rabbid Bayonetta *** Rabbid Ryu *** Rabbid Ken *** Rabbid Simon *** Rabbid Richter *** Rabbid Cloud *** Rabbid Joker *** Rabbid Mewtwo *** Rabbid Lucario *** Rabbid Fox *** Rabbid Falco *** Rabbid Wolf *** Rabbid Olimar *** Rabbid Greninja *** Rabbid Incineroar *** Rabbid Dr. Mario *** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo *** Rabbid Mii Brawler *** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter *** Rabbid Mii Gunner *** Rabbid Dark Pit *** Rabbid Dark Samus *** Rabbid Ness *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus *** Rabbid Lucas *** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer *** Rabbid Palutena *** Rabbid Bowser Jr. *** Rabbid Larry Koopa *** Rabbid Iggy Koopa *** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. *** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa *** Rabbid Roy Koopa *** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa *** Bwario *** Bwaluigi *** Rabbid Birdo *** Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Tails *** Rabbid Amy *** Rabbid Knuckle *** Rabbid Shadow *** Paper Rabbid Peach *** Paper Rabbid Luigi *** Paper Spawny *** Paper Rabbid Mario *** Paper Rabbid Yoshi *** Paper Beep-O *** Rabbid Rouge *** Rabbid E-123 Omega *** Rabbid Silver *** Rabbid Blaze *** Rabbid Vector *** Rabbid Charmy *** Rabbid Espio *** Bwadow *** Bwarouge *** Luddy Von Bwah *** Iggle *** Roi *** Mort *** Lare Lare *** Wendle *** Lemmster *** Rabbid Mona *** Rabbid Classic Sonic *** Rabbid Classic Tails *** Rabbid Classic Knuckles *** Rabbid Classic Vector *** Rabbid Classic Charmy *** Rabbid Classic Espio *** Pirabbid Plant ** Rabbid Resistance *** Lapinibernatus (leader) *** Professor Mad Rabbid *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 *** FBI Rabbids **** Male FBI Rabbid **** Female FBI Rabbid **** Male FBI Rabbid 2 **** Police Cop Rabbid **** Male Police Rabbid **** Policeman Rabbid *** Mini-Rabbid *** Gorilla Rabbid *** Nerdy Rabbid *** Hardhat Rabbid *** Green Hardhat Rabbid *** Blue Hardhat Rabbid *** Female Hardhat Rabbid *** Test Pilot Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid *** Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid *** Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Test Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Female Nerdy Rabbid *** Astronaut Rabbid *** The Nosed Rabbid *** Rabbids Quatrio *** Super Hero Rabbids *** Black Hair Girl Rabbid *** Agent Rabbid 000 *** Girl Rabbid *** Cowboy Rabbid *** Robot (Rabbids Invasion) *** Rabbid Trio *** Cheerleader Rabbid *** Black Hair Cheerleader Rabbids *** Rabbid Singer *** Rocket Hat Rabbid *** Female Punk Rock Rabbid *** Blondie Rabbid *** Color Spin Hat Rabbid *** Blue Tie Rabbid *** Mad Rabbidroids *** Delivery Rabbid *** Chef Rabbid *** Lifeguard Rabbid *** Bully Rabbids *** Rabbid Mafia Gang *** Magician Rabbid *** Tribe Leader *** Tribe Rabbids *** Werewolf Rabbid *** Rabbidstein Monster *** Vampire Rabbid *** Rabbidkhamun *** Coach Blue Team Rabbid *** Yellow Referee Rabbid *** Coach Red Team Rabbid *** Red Team Rabbids *** Blue Team Rabbids *** Bartender Rabbid *** Piano Player Rabbid *** Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blackbeard Rabbid *** Pink Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Green Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Red Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blue Pirate Mate Rabbid ** Legend Kamen Riders *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *** Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *** Joji Yuki/Riderman *** Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *** Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *** Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *** /Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *** Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *** Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi *** Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz *** Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi *** Mondo Douan/Kamen Rider Quiz *** Rento Makina/Kamen Rider Kikai *** G3 Team *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *** Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue *** Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe *** Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Neo Genm *** /Kamen Rider Para-DX *** Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy *** Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *** Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *** Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *** Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach *** Chase/Kamen Rider Chase *** Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider Sango *** Akagi/Kamen Rider Yongo *** Jun Honganji/Kamen Rider Jun *** Heart/Kamen Rider Heart *** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain *** Medic/Kamen Rider Medic *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *** Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *** Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon *** Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage *** Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo *** Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle *** Kurokage Troopers *** Knuckle Troopers *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage *** Yuzuru Ijima/Kamen Rider Mage *** Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor *** Nadeshiko Misaki/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *** Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *** Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa *** Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga *** Mamoru Shima/Kamen Rider Proto Ixa *** Megumi Aso/Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form *** Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form *** Sieg/Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form *** Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos *** Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake *** Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword *** Sou Yaguruma/Kamen Rider KickHopper *** Shun Kageyama/Kamen Rider PunchHopper *** Souji Kusakabe/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Iori Izumi/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Tomizo Todayama/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Daisuke Danda/Kamen Rider Danki *** Sakae Saeki/Kamen Rider Sabaki *** Eiki/Kamen Rider Eiki *** Akira Amami/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Kyosuke Kiriya/Kamen Rider Kyoki *** Gouki/Kamen Rider Gouki *** Toki/Kamen Rider Toki *** Shouki/Kamen Rider Shouki *** Banki/Kamen Rider Banki *** Michibiki/Kamen Rider Michibiki *** Fubuki/Kamen Rider Fubuki *** Tsutomu Tsumura/Kamen Rider Akatsuki *** Kachidoki/Kamen Rider Kachidoki *** Yamabuki/Kamen Rider Yamabuki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren *** Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice *** Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shūji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta *** Yuji Kiba/Kamen Rider Orga *** Naoya Kaido/Riotrooper *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight *** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda *** Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia *** Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Tiger *** Shinichi Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuga *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ryo Ashihara/Kamen Rider Gills *** Koji Majima/Another Agito *** Toru Hojo/V1 *** Takahiro Omuro/Kamen Rider G3 Mild *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Mika Natsume/Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga ** A.R. Worlds Kamen Riders *** Yusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Shouichi Ashikawa/Kamen Rider Agito *** Shinji Tatsumi/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Takumi Ogami/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Kazuma Kenzaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Blade *** Asumu/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider G3-X (Decade) *** Ren Haguro/Kamen Rider Knight *** Kamen Rider Femme (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Gai (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Tiger (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Imperer (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) *** Sakuya Hishigata/Kamen Rider Garren *** Mutsuki Kuroba/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Ibuki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Akira (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Todoroki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Zanki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zanki *** Arata/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Junichi Kaito/Kamen Rider Glaive *** Shin Magaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Lance *** Haruka Miwa/Kamen Rider Larc *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)/Kamen Rider Black *** X-Rider (A.R. World) *** Daisuke Yamamoto (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Joji Yuki (A.R. World)/Riderman *** Shigeru Jo (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Eiji Hino (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider OOO *** Takatora Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zangetsu *** Mitsuzane Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ryugen ** Space Squad *** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *** Juspion *** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya *** Naoto Tamura/Jiban *** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire/Knight Fire *** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder *** Janperson *** Show Narumi/Blue Swat *** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet *** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto *** **** Lucky/Shishi Red **** Stinger/Sasori Orange **** Garu/Ookami Blue **** Balance/Tenbin Gold **** Champ/Oushi Black **** Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver **** Hammie/Chameleon Green **** Raptor 283/Washi Pink **** Spada/Kajiki Yellow **** Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander **** Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue **** Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier *** **** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed **** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue **** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen **** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow **** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink **** Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak **** Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster **** Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan *** S.P.D. Fire Squad **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hyuuga/Black Knight *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed **** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue **** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack **** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink **** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *** Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *** Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *** Kenji Asuka/Midorenger ** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *** Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *** Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *** Bunta Daichi/Clover King *** Sokichi Banba/Big One ** Battle Fever J *** Masao Den/Battle Japan *** Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *** Maria Nagisa/Miss America ** Denshi Sentai Denziman *** Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *** Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *** Akira Momoi/DenziPink ** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *** Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *** Asao Hyou/VulPanther ** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *** Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *** Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *** Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *** Miki Momozono/GogglePink ** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *** Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *** Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink ** Choudenshi Bioman *** Shirou Gou/Red1 *** Shingo Takasugi/Green2 *** Ryuuta Nanbara/Blue3 *** Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 *** Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 *** Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior ** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *** Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffin *** Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *** Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *** Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix ** Choushinsei Flashman *** Jin/Red Flash *** Dai/Blue Flash *** Bun/Green Flash ** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Takeru/Red Mask *** Kenta/Black Mask *** Akira/Blue Mask *** Haruka/Yellow Mask *** Momoko/Pink Mask *** Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask ** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *** Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *** Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *** Tetsuya Yano/Black Biaon *** Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai ** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *** Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *** Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *** Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *** Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo ** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *** Gai Yuki/Black Condor *** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *** Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *** Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow *** Jeffrey Kensaki/Green Eagle ** Neo-Jetman *** J1 *** J2 *** J3 *** J4 *** J5 ** Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *** Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *** Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *** Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *** Dime Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *** Lithia Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *** Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger ** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Sasuke/NinjaRed *** Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite *** Seikai/NinjaYellow *** Saizou/NinjaBlue *** Jiraiya/NinjaBlack *** Ninjaman ** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Goro Hoshino/OhRed *** Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen *** Yuji Mita/OhBlue *** Juri Nijou/OhYellow *** Momo Maruo/OhPink *** Riki/KingRanger *** Gunmazin ** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer *** Naoki Domon/Blue Racer *** Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer *** Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer *** Youko Yagami/Pink Racer *** Signalman *** VRV Master ** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *** Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *** Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *** Miku Imamura/MegaPink ** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Hayate/GingaGreen *** Gouki/GingaBlue *** Hikaru/GingaYellow *** Saya/GingaPink ** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed *** Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue *** Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen *** Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow *** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink *** Kyoko Hayase/Zeek-Jeanne ** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *** Yuri/TimePink *** Ayase/TimeBlue *** Domon/TimeYellow *** Sion/TimeGreen *** Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed *** Gaku Washio/GaoYellow *** Kai Samezu/GaoBlue *** Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack *** Sae Taiga/GaoWhite *** Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver ** Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed *** Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue *** Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow ** Lightning Speed Gouraiger *** Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger *** Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger ** Asuka Kagura/Shurikenger ** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *** Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *** Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *** Asuka/AbareBlack *** Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller ** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** Kai Ozu/MagiRed *** Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow *** Urara Ozu/MagiBlue *** Houka Ozu/MagiPink *** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen *** Hikaru (Heavenly Saint Sungel)/MagiShine *** Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother *** Isamu Ozu (Heavenly Saint Blagel)/Wolzard Fire ** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red *** Masumi Inou/Bouken Black *** Souta Mogami/Bouken Blue *** Natsuki Mamiya/Bouken Yellow *** Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink *** Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver *** Great Sword Man Zubaan ** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Jan Kandou/GekiRed *** Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow *** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue *** Gou Fukami/GekiViolet *** Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper ** RinJyuKen Warriors *** Rio/Black Lion *** Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red *** Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue *** Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia/Kega Yellow *** Hant Jou/Go-On Green *** Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black ** Go-On Wings *** Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold *** Miu Sutou/Gon-On Silver ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red *** Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue *** Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink *** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green *** Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow *** Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *** Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Alata/Gosei Red *** Eri/Gosei Pink *** Agri/Gosei Black *** Moune/Gosei Yellow *** Hyde/Gosei Blue *** Gosei Knight ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *** Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *** Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *** Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *** Masato Jin/Beet Buster *** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *** Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *** Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *** Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *** Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold *** Ramirez/Kyoryu Cyan *** Yuko Fukai/Kyoryu Cyan *** Tessai/Kyoryu Gray *** Shinya Tsukouchi/Kyoryu Gray *** Doctor Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver ** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki/ToQ 2gou *** Mio Natsume/ToQ 3gou *** Hikari Nonomura/ToQ 4gou *** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou *** Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou *** Conductor/ToQ 7gou ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *** Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *** Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *** Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *** Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *** Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger *** Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger *** Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger *** Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Juyong Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Red *** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black *** Sechang Kim/Brave Kyoryu Blue *** Pureun Lee/Brave Kyoryu Green *** Dohee Yun/Brave Kyoryu Pink ** *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) ** *** **** /Lupin Red **** /Lupin Blue **** /Lupin Yellow *** **** /Patren 1gou **** /Patren 2gou **** /Patren 3gou *** /Lupin X/Patren X ** *** Kou/RyusoulRed *** Melt/RyusoulBlue *** Asuna/RyusoulPink *** Towa/RyusoulGreen *** Bamba/RysoulBlack *** Kanaro/RyusoulGold ** Yousuke Jou/Spielban ** Diana/Diana Lady ** Helen/Helen Lady ** Ryusei Tsurugi/Metalder ** Violent Spirit Top Gunder ** Kei Yamaji/Princess Ninja Emiha ** Tetsuzan Yamaji/Ninja Tetsuzan ** Rei Yagyu/Valorous Ninja Reiha ** Ryu Asuka/Spear Ninja Toppa ** Castle Ninja Baron Owl ** Jail Ninja Habrum ** Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard ** Explosive Ninja Rocket Man ** Lightning Ninja Wild ** Holy Ninja Alamsa ** Treasure Ninja Jane ** Henry Rakuchin/Rakuchin Ninja ** Paper Ninja Oruha ** Flower Ninja Yumeha ** Catherine/Catherine Ninja ** Winspector *** Bikel *** Walter ** Solbrain *** Daiki Nishio/SolBraver *** Reiko Higuchi/SolJeanne *** SolDozer ** Exceedraft *** Kosaku Muraoka/Draft Blues *** Ken Okuma/Draft Keace *** Gun Gibson ** Blue SWAT (Team) *** Sarah Misugi/Purple Swat *** Sig/Gray Swat *** Gold-Platinum ** B-Fighters *** Daisaku Katagiri/G-Stag *** Mai Takatori/Reddle *** Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto ** New Generation of B-Fighters *** Kengo Tachibana/B-Fighter Kuwager *** Ran Ayukawa/B-Fighter Tentou ** New B-Fighters *** Mac Windy/B-Fighter Yanma *** Julio Rivera/B-Fighter Genji *** Li Wen/B-Fighter Min *** Sophie Villeneuve/B-Fighter Ageha ** B-Robots *** Kabutack *** Kuwajiro *** Tobimasky *** Dangoron *** Gerotan *** Tentorina *** Ganirun *** Spidon *** Cobrander *** Sharkler *** Robotack *** Kamerock *** Mog-Lucky *** Takkard *** Mimeena *** Torabolt *** Darkrow *** Kabados *** Speedam/Speedy Wonder *** Mightburn/Mighty Wonder ** Pretty Cure All Stars *** Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *** Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *** Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *** Kiryuu Michiru/Power of the Moon/Cure Bright *** Kiryuu Kaoru/Power of the Wind/Cure Windy *** Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *** Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *** Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *** Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *** Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *** Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *** Momozono Love/Cure Peach *** Aono Miki/Cure Berry *** Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *** Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *** Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *** Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *** Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *** Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *** Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *** Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *** Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *** Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse *** Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *** Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *** Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace *** Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *** Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *** Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo *** Aida Mana/Cure Heart *** Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *** Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *** Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *** Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *** Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *** Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *** Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *** Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *** Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender *** Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora *** Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid *** Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle *** Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet *** Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle *** Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical *** Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice *** Mofurun/Cure Mofurun *** Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *** Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *** Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *** Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *** Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *** Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait *** Pekorin/Cure Pekorin *** Nono Hana/Cure Yell *** Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *** Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile *** Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie *** Ruru Amour/Cure Amour *** Hugtan/Cure Tomorrow ** Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *** Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *** Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *** Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *** Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene ** Amazon Riders *** Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Rider Amazon Omega/Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega *** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Chouseishin GranSazers *** Mika Shidou/Sazer Mithras *** Naoto Matsuzaka/Sazer Tawlon *** Akira Dentsuin/Sazer Remls *** Tappei Mikami/Sazer Gans *** Ken Shidou/Sazer Lion *** Ran Saotome/Sazer Visuel *** Jin Hakariya/Sazer Dain *** Makoto Sorimachi/Sazer Gorbion *** Tenma Kudou/Sazer Tairous *** Gou Kamiya/Sazer Tragos *** Ryoko Amemia/Sazer Velsou *** Ai Uozumi/Sazer Pisces ** Genseishin Justirisers *** Shouta Date/Riser Glen *** Yuka Sanada/Riser Kageri *** Shinya Hiraga/Riser Gant ** Chousei Kantai Sazer-X *** Takuto Ando/Lio-Sazer *** Ad/Eagle-Sazer *** Kane Lucano/Eagle-Sazer *** Commander Shark/Shark-Sazer ** Ultra Warriors *** Shin Hayata/Ultraman *** Zoffy *** Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven *** Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack *** Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *** Kotaro Higashi/Ultraman Taro *** Father of Ultra *** Mother of Ultra *** Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo *** Astra *** Ultraman King *** Takeshi Yamato/Ultraman 80 *** Yullian *** Choichiro Hikari/Ultraman Joneus *** Elek *** Loto *** Amia *** Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott *** Chuck Gavin/Ultraman Chuck *** Beth O'Brien/Ultrawoman Beth *** Jack Shindo/Ultraman Great *** Kenichi Kai/Ultraman Powered *** Katsuto Asahi/Ultraman Zearth *** Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *** Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *** Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *** Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul *** Genki Kagura/Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Boy *** Ultraman Pict *** Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos *** Julie/Ultraman Justice *** Shunichi Maki/Ultraman the Next *** Kazuki Komon/Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa *** Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Xenon *** Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius *** Kazuya Serizawa/Ultraman Hikari *** Jin/Ultraseven X *** Shin Moroboshi/Ultraman Zero *** Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga *** Shou/Ultraman Victory *** Daichi Ozora/Ultraman X *** Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb *** Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed *** Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso *** Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu *** Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio *** Shinjiro Hayata/Ultraman *** Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma ** ZAP SPACY *** Hiroshi Hyuga *** Rei/Reimon *** Jun Haruna *** Koichi Oki *** Masahiko Kumano ** *** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger *** /Blue Ranger *** /Black Ranger *** /Yellow Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Black Dino Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** /Green Zeo Ranger IV *** /Blue Zeo Ranger III *** /Yellow Zeo Ranger II *** *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Turbo Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Ranger *** *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger *** /Black Space Ranger/Green Turbo Ranger *** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Space Ranger *** /Silver Space Ranger *** /Galaxy Red Ranger *** /Galaxy Blue Ranger *** /Galaxy Green Ranger *** /Galaxy Yellow Ranger *** /Galaxy Pink Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Blue Lightspeed Ranger *** /Green Lightspeed Ranger *** /Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *** /Pink Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Time Force Pink *** /Time Force Blue *** /Time Force Yellow *** /Time Force Green *** /Quantum Ranger *** /Time Force Silver *** /Red Wild Force Ranger *** /Blue Wild Force Ranger *** /Black Wild Force Ranger *** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger *** /White Wild Force Ranger *** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger *** /Red Wind Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Yellow Wind Ranger *** /Crimson Thunder Ranger *** /Navy Thunder Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /Blue Dino Ranger *** /Yellow Dino Ranger *** /White Dino Ranger *** *** /SPD Deka Ranger *** /SPD Red Ranger *** /SPD Blue Ranger *** /SPD Green Ranger/SPD Green Dragon Ranger *** /SPD Yellow Ranger *** /SPD Pink Ranger *** /SPD Omega Ranger *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** /SPD Kat Ranger *** /SPD Nova Ranger *** /SPD Orange Ranger *** /Red Mystic Ranger *** /Yellow Mystic Ranger *** /Blue Mystic Ranger *** /Green Mystic Ranger *** /White Mystic Ranger *** /Solaris Knight *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Black Overdrive Ranger *** /Blue Overdrive Ranger *** /Yellow Overdrive Ranger *** /Pink Overdrive Ranger *** /Mercury Ranger *** *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *** *** *** *** /Black Lion Warrior *** /Green Chameleon Warrior *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Blue *** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow *** /Ranger Operative Series Green *** /Ranger Operative Series Black *** /Ranger Operative Series Gold *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** *** / *** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Blue Samurai Ranger *** /Pink Samurai Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Meagforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megafroce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** *** /Megaforce Green *** /Super Megaforce Silver *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Dark Ranger/Dino Charge Talon Ranger ** *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Green ** *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green ** *** /Beast Morphers Red *** /Beast Morphers Blue *** /Beast Morphers Yellow *** /Beast Morphers Gold *** /Beast Morphers Silver ** /Masked Rider ** Masked Rider Warriors *** Masked Rider Warrior Leader *** Masked Rider Warrior Commander *** Masked Rider V3 *** Riderman *** Masked Rider X *** Masked Rider Amazon *** Strongman *** Skyrider *** Masked Rider Super-1 *** Masked Rider Z-Cross ** /Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight ** Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor ** Chance/Kamen Rider Torque ** Van/Kamen Rider Camo ** Price/Kamen Rider Strike ** Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust ** Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting ** Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe ** Chase/Kamen Rider Spear ** Kase/Kamen Rider Siren ** Brian Mace/Kamen Rider Onyx ** Eubulon/Advent Master ** *** /VR Ryan *** /VR JB *** /VR Kaitlin *** /Cybertron *** /Dark Heart ** Beetleborgs *** Andrew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg *** Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg *** Josephine McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg *** Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg ** Karato ** Silver Ray ** Astralborgs *** Dragonborg *** Fireborg *** Lightningborg *** Ladyborg ** Agent Beetleborgs *** Agent Blue Stinger Beetleborg *** Agent Green Hunter Beetleborg *** Agent Red Striker Beetleborg ** Jump Force *** Monkey D. Luffy *** Roronoa Zoro *** Usopp *** Sanji *** Nami *** Tony Tony Chopper *** Nico Robin *** Franky *** Brook *** Jinbei *** Whitebeard *** Trafalgar D. Water Law *** Boa Hancock *** Portgas D. Ace *** Sabo *** Silvers Rayleigh *** Bartolomeo *** Cavendish *** Orlumbus *** Hajrudin *** Coby *** Shanks *** Emporio Ivankov *** Mr. 2 Bon Clay *** Mr. 3 *** Vivi *** Rebecca *** Kyros *** Riku Dold III *** Viola *** Sai *** Boo *** Chinjao *** Kin'emon *** Kanjuro *** Raizo *** Inuarashi *** Nekomamushi *** Vinsmoke Reiju *** Galley La *** Marco *** Charlotte Chiffon *** O-Tsuru *** Tenguyama Hitetsu *** Kiku *** Old Man Hyo *** Koala *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Bakugo Katsuki *** Tenya Iida *** Shoto Todoroki *** Katsuki Bakugo *** Tsuyu Asui *** Minoru Mineta *** Eijiro Kirishima *** Mirio Togata *** Yuga Aoyama *** Mina Ashido *** Denki Kaminari *** Kyoka Jiro *** Hanta Sero *** Momo Yaoyorozu *** Eri (My Hero Academia) *** Naruto Uzumaki *** Sasuke Uchiha *** Sakura Haruno *** Kakashi Hatake *** Gaara *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Shino Aburame *** Sai *** Rock Lee *** Tenten *** Shikamaru Nara *** Ino Yamanaka *** Chōji Akimichi *** Temari *** Kankuro *** Itachi Uchiha *** Jiraiya (Naruto) *** Tsunade *** Might Guy *** Asuma Sarutobi *** Utakata *** Killer B *** Konohamaru Sarutobi *** Hiruzen Sarutobi *** Iruka Umino *** Obito Uchiha *** Konan *** Hinata Hyūga *** Tenten *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Akamaru *** Shino Aburame *** Kurenai Yūhi *** Kakashi Hatake *** Ino Yamanaka *** Sai *** Boruto Uzumaki *** Sarada Uchiha *** Mitsuki *** Shikadai Nara *** Chōchō Akimichi *** Inojin Yamanaka *** Metal Lee *** Mirai Sarutobi *** Kagura Karatachi *** Denki Kaminarimon *** Iwabee Yuino *** Sumire Kakei *** Wasabi Izuno *** Namida Suzumeno *** Yusuke Urameshi *** Shizuru Kuwabara *** Yukina *** Chu *** Rinku *** Toya *** Jin *** Suzuka *** Shishiwakamaru *** Gon Freecss *** Killua Zoldyck *** Kurapika *** Leorio Paladinight *** Biscuit Krueger *** Morel Mackernasey *** Knov *** Palm Siberia *** Knuckle Bine *** Kite *** Ichigo Kurosaki *** Orihime Inoue *** Rukia Kuchiki *** Yasutora Sado *** Uryū Ishida *** 'Kisuke Urahara *** Yoruichi Shihōin *** Renji Abarai *** Byakuya Kuchiki *** Tōshirō Hitsugaya *** Rangiku Matsumoto *** Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *** Kon *** Kenpachi Zaraki *** Ganju and Kukkaku Shiba *** Pegasus Seiya *** Athena *** Dragon Shiryu *** Cygnus Hyoga *** Andromeda Shun *** Phoenix Ikki *** Gold Saints *** Pegasus Koga *** Yugi Muto *** Yami Yugi *** Joey Wheeler *** Téa Gardner *** Tristan Taylor *** Seto Kaiba *** Ryou Bakura *** Duke Devlin *** Serenity Wheeler *** Rebecca Hawkins *** Mai Valentine *** Ishizu Ishtar *** Marik Ishtar *** Sugoroku Muto *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Piccolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco *** Future Goten Allies * Kang the Conqueror * Discord * Ramses de Nile * Master Splinter (TMNT 2003 TV Series) * Master Yen Sid * Master Eraqus * Master Xehanort * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Shining Armor * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Principal Cadence * Almighty Tallest ** Almighty Tallest Red ** Almighty Tallest Purple Other Characters * World of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow ** James Rogers ** Francis Barton/Hawkeye ** Hank Pym, Jr./Wasp ** Azari ** Torunn * World of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends ** Thomas the Tank Engine ** Edward the Blue Engine ** Henry the Green Engine ** Gordon the Big Engine ** James the Red Engine ** Percy the Small Engine ** Toby the Tram Engine ** Duck the Great Western Engine ** Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines ** Oliver the Great Western Engine ** Emily the Beautiful Engine ** Murdoch the Strong Engine ** Arthur the LMS Tank Engine ** Mavis the Quarry Diesel ** BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel ** Daisy ** Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins ** Fergus the Traction Engine ** Annie and Clarabel ** Old Slow Coach ** Stanley ** Stepney ** Bertie ** Terence ** Butch ** Trevor the Traction Engine ** Caroline ** Harold ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Sir Handel ** Peter Sam ** Rusty ** Duncan ** Duke ** Fearless Freddie ** Mighty Mac ** Luke ** Bertram ** Ivo Hugh ** Molly the Yellow Engine ** Rosie ** Lady ** Belle Millie ** Stephen ** Bash and Dash the Logging Locos ** Ferdinand the Logging Loco ** Hiro ** Flynn ** Connor ** Caitlin ** Stafford ** Winston the Red Car ** Victor ** Kevin the Crane ** Dennis ** Charlie the Purple Engine ** Billy ** Salty ** Porter ** Harvey ** Ashima ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver the Excavator ** Kelly ** Buster the Steam Roller ** Nelson ** Den ** Dart ** Paxton ** Norman ** Sidney ** Neville ** Captain ** Owen ** Merrick ** Hank ** Flora ** Pip and Emma ** Jinty and Pug ** Green Arrow ** Iron Duke ** Wilbert the Forest Engine ** City of Truro ** Rajiv ** Yong Bao ** Vinnie ** Carlos ** Raul ** Shane ** Frieda ** Axel ** Gina ** Etienne ** Ivan ** Merlin ** Hurricane ** Frankie ** Theo ** Lexi ** Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) ** Lily (Mara Wilson) ** C. Junior (Michael E. Rodgers) ** Patch (Cody McMains) ** Burnett Stone ** Sam the Virginian Steam Tender Engine ** Mike and Rex and Bert * World of Lucky Star! ** Konata Izumi ** Kagami Hiiragi ** Tsukasa Hiiragi ** Miyuki Takara * World of K-ON! ** Yui Hirasawa ** Mio Akiyama ** Ritsu Tainaka ** Tsumugi Kotobuki ** Azusa Nakano * World of TMNT (2007 Film) ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Master Splinter ** April O'Neil ** Casey Jones ** Yaotl * World of The Book of Life ** Manolo Sánchez ** María Posada ** Joaquín Mondragon ** Pepe Rodríguez ** Pancho Rodríguez ** Pablo Rodríguez ** Xibalba ** La Muerte * World of Shrek ** Shrek ** Princess Fiona ** Donkey ** Pinocchio ** Gingerbread Man ** Big Bad Wolf ** Three Little Pigs ** Three Blind Mice ** Thelonious ** Dragon ** Queen Lillian ** Puss in Boots ** Doris ** Mongo ** Dronkeys ** Artie ** Captain Hook ** Headless Horseman ** Cinderella ** Snow White ** Sleeping Beauty ** Farkle, Fergus and Felicia * World of The Seven Deadly Sins ** Meliodas ** Diane ** Ban ** King ** Gowther ** Merlin ** Escanor * World of LEGO Bionicle ** Alternate Teridax ** Ancient (BIONICLE) ** Axonn ** Balta ** Botar ** Dalu ** Dume ** Ekimu ** Elemental Creatures ** Gali ** Garan ** Great Beings ** Gresh ** Helryx ** Hydraxon ** Iruini ** Jaller ** Kazi ** Keetongu ** Kopaka ** Krika ** Lesovikk ** Lewa ** Lhikan ** Mantax ** Mata Nui ** Matau ** Matoro ** Maxilos (BIONICLE) ** Miserix ** Narmoto ** Nikila ** Nokama ** Onua ** Pewku ** Piruk ** Pohatu ** Spinax ** Tahtorak ** Tahu ** Takadox ** Takanuva ** Takutanuva ** Tanma ** Toa ** Toa Hagah ** Toa Ignika ** Toa Inika ** Toa Mangai ** Toa Mata ** Toa Metru ** Turaga ** Umbra ** Vakama ** Whenua * World of Toriko ** Toriko ** Starjun ** Komatsu ** Tom ** Coco ** Sunny ** Zebra ** Ichiryu ** Rin ** Terry Cloth * World of Amphibia ** Anne Boonchuy ** Sprig Plantar ** Polly Plantar ** Hop Pop Plantar * World of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ** Haru Shinkai ** Eri Karan ** Torajirou Asuka ** Rei Katsura ** Yujin Ozora * World of Galaxy Angel ** Milfeulle Sakuraba ** Ranpha Franboise ** Mint Blancmanche ** Forte Stollen ** Vanilla H ** Chitose Karasuma * World of Atlantis: The Lost Empire ** Milo James Thatch ** Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh ** Preston B. Whitmore ** Gaetan Moliére ** Vincenzo Santorini ** Joshua Sweet, Audrey Ramirez ** Wilhelmina Packard ** Jedidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth ** Obby ** Kashekim Nedakh ** Atlanteans * World of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Haruhi Suzumiya ** Kyon ** Yuki Nagato ** Mikuru Asahina ** Itsuki Koizumi * World of Ranma 1/2 ** Ranma Saotome ** Akane Tendo ** Shampoo ** Ukyo Kuonji ** Cologne ** Ryoga Hibiki ** Kosaichi Kuno ** Mousse ** Tatewaki Kuno ** Nabiki Tendo ** Kasumi Tendo ** Genma Saotome ** Soun Tendo * World of Gintama ** Sakata Gintoki ** Shimura Shinpachi ** Kagura (Gintama) * World of Persona 3 ** Makato Yuki ** Kotone Shiomi ** Aigis ** Koromaru ** Akihiko Sanada ** Fuuka Yamagishi ** Junpei Iori ** Ken Amada ** Mitsuru Kirijo ** Yukari Takeba ** Shinjiro Aragaki ** Metis ** Chidori Yoshino ** Ryoji Mochizuki * World of A Certain Scientific Railgun ** Mikoto Misaka ** Kuroko Shirai ** Kazari Uiharu ** Ruiko Saten * World of LEGO Exo-Force ** Hikaru ** Takeshi ** Ryo ** Ha-Ya-To ** Tank Gunner ** Hitomi ** Sensei Keiken * World of Code Lyoko ** Jeremie Belpois ** Aelita Schaeffer ** Odd Della Robbia ** Ulrich Stern ** Yumi Ishiyama ** William Dunbar * World of Disney's Descendants ** Mal ** Evie ** Jay ** Carlos ** Ben ** Audrey ** Jane ** Lonnie ** Jordan ** Ally ** Doug ** Chad ** Ally ** Ruby ** Aziz ** Anxelin ** Li Shang Jr. ** Freddie Facilier ** Pin ** Gordon ** Herkie ** Bashful Jr. ** Opal ** Sleepy Jr. ** Tiger Peony * World of The World Ends with you ** Neku Sakuraba ** Shiki Misaki ** Joshua ** Beat ** Rhyme * World of Chaotic ** Tom Majors ** Kaz Kalinkas ** Sarah Laurence ** Peyton Touhey * World of UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** Valkyrie ** Kazuto Tokino ** Prince Cherub Tokino ** Hydra ** Sanada ** Akina Nanamura ** Rika Tokino ** Cat-Girl Maid Squad *** Keiko *** Aiko *** Yuko *** Eiko ** Chorus ** Laine ** Spot ** Mar ** Mur ** Mehm ** Inarba ** Nesty ** Pharm * World of Despicable Me ** Felonious Gru ** Lucy Wilde ** Margo Gru ** Edith Gru ** Agnes Gru ** Dru Gru ** Dr. Nefario ** Minions ** Silas Ramsbottom ** Fritz ** Valerie Da Vinci * World of Elder Scrolls ** Champion of Cyrodiil ** Cyrus (Redguard) ** Eternal Champion ** Fugitive (Blades) ** Hero of Kvatch ** Last Dragonborn ** Master Tunnel Rat ** Nerevarine ** Soul of Conflict ** The Agent ** The Apprentice (Battlespire) ** The Forgotten Hero ** The Hero Cycle ** Vestige ** Aela the Huntress ** Aela's Companions ** Akatosh ** Aldmeri Dominion (Elder Scrolls Online) ** Aranea Ienith ** Arngeir ** Athis ** Azura (Elder Scrolls) ** Barbas ** Benor ** Blades (Elder Scrolls) ** Brelyna Maryon ** Brynjolf ** Captain Metilius ** Companions ** Dawnguard ** Delphine (Elder Scrolls) ** Dibella ** Dovahkiin ** Durnehviir ** Esbern ** Farkas ** Galmar Stone-Fist ** General Tullius ** Greybeards ** Grim Shield ** Hadvar ** Hermaeus Mora ** Hero of Kvatch ** Imperial Legion ** J'zargo ** Jarl Balgruuf the Greater ** Jarl Elisif the Fair ** Jenassa ** Karliah ** Kharjo ** Kodlak Whitemane ** Legate Rikke ** Lydia (Elder Scrolls) ** Mara (Elder Scrolls) ** Marcurio ** Meridia ** Mjoll the Lioness ** Neloth ** Nerevarine ** Nightingales ** Nine Divines ** Njada Stonearm ** Odahviing ** Onmund ** Paarthurnax ** Peryite ** Ralof ** Ria ** Serana ** Shadowmere ** Sheogorath ** Skjor ** Stormcloaks ** Talos (Elder Scrolls) ** Torvar ** Ulfric Stormcloak ** Ulliceta gra-kogg ** Valdimar ** Vilkas ** Ysgramor * World of Mass Effect ** Commander Shepard (Paragon) ** Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ** Garrus Vakarian ** Liara T'Soni ** Jeff "Joker" Moreau ** Thane Krios ** Javik ** Urdnot Wrex ** Urdnot Grunt ** EDI ** Samara ** Legion ** Kasumi Goto ** Miranda Lawson ** Mordin Solus ** James Vega ** Kaidan Alenko ** Ashley Williams ** Jacob Taylor ** David Anderson ** Admiral Steven Hackett ** Samantha Traynor ** Steve Cortez ** Aria T'Loak ** Nyreen Kandros ** Zaeed Massani ** Jack * World of Inazuma Eleven ** Mark Evans ** Axel Blaze ** Jude Sharp ** Shawn Froste ** Nathan Swift ** Arion Sherwind ** Victor Blade ** Riccardo Di Rigo ** Jean-Pierre "JP" Lapin ** Sonny Wright ** Elliot Ember ** Heath Moore * World of Tokyo Underground ** Rumina Asagi ** Ruri Sarasa ** Chelsea Rorec ** Ginnosuke Isuzu ** Sui ** Shiel Messiah ** Emily Ronolf ** Jilherts Micheat ** Kourin ** 04 Villains * Organization of Darkness Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: Advanced Into Battle, Darkspine Magma Dragoon Returns * Episode 2: Enter Flood the Tanuki * Episode 3: New Adventure on Sodor, Part 1 * Episode 4: New Adventure on Sodor, Part 2 * Episode 5: Unified Heroes VS. Next Advengers * Episode 6: S.O.S Brigade Returns! * Episode 7: Into The Lost Empire * Episode 8: Arrival on Planet Valhalla * Episode 9: Sonario X, The Strongest Form!! * Episode 10: Valkyrie Ghost's Resurrection!? * Episode 11: Come In, Tokyo Underground! * Episode 12: Into World of Chaotic * Episode 13: Surprise, Galaxy Angel * Episode 14: Neku Sakuraba meets the Unified Heroes * Episode 15: A Very Unforgettable Bad Dream * Episode 16: Team Mario and Sonic in Auradon * Episode 17: Heroes in Sentai Mountain * Episode 18: Mario, Sonic and The Mask of Light * Episode 19: Minion Rush * Episode 20: Sci-fi Railgun * Episode 21: To The World of Mass Effect! * Episode 22: The Elder Scrolls * Episode 23: Soccer Match * Episode 24: Personas and Monsters * Episode 25: Return of Xana Season 2 * Episode 1: Gogetta Black, A New Ultimate Terror! * Episode 2: The Seven Warlords of Space, Uchuubukai Attacks on Planet Valhalla Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Specials * Kamen Rider Kabuto: GODSPEED Uprising * Kingdom Hearts III: The Search of Kairi Series * Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) ** Super Smash Bros. Series *** Super Mario *** Donkey Kong (series) *** The Legend of Zelda (series) *** Metroid (series) *** Kirby (series) *** Pokémon *** Yoshi (series) *** StarFox (series) *** Earthbound/Mother *** F-Zero (series) *** Fire Emblem (series) *** Ice Climbers (series) *** Game & Watch (series) *** Kid Icarus *** WarioWare *** R.O.B. (series) *** Pikmin (series) *** Metal Gear (series) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (series) *** Animal Crossing *** Wii Fit *** Mega Man (series) *** Punch-Out!! *** Pac-Man (series) *** Xenoblade Chronicles (series) *** Mii (series) *** Duck Hunt (series) *** Street Fighter (series) *** Final Fantasy (series) *** Bayonetta (series) *** Splatoon *** Castlevania *** Persona (series) *** Dungeon Quest (series) *** Banjo & Kazooie *** Bomberman (series) *** Shovel Knight (series) *** Shantae (series) ** My Little Pony Series *** My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *** My Little Pony Equestria Girls (series) *** My Little Pony (G1) *** My Little Pony Tales ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Series *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s film trilogy) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 Film) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Minecraft *** Minecraft: Story Mode *** Minecraft Dimensions ** Cartoon Network Universe *** OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *** Steven Universe *** Teen Titans GO! *** Ben 10 (2016) *** Adventure Time *** Regular Show *** Craig of the Creek *** Clarence (series) *** Generator Rex *** We Bare Bears *** The Amazing World of Gumball *** Mighty Magiswords *** Camp Lazlo *** Sym-Bionic Titan *** Megas XLR *** Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *** Uncle Grandpa (series) *** Summer Camp Island *** KND Codename: Kids Next Door *** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *** Firebreather *** The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *** HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *** The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** I. M. Weasel (series) *** Johnny Bravo (series) *** Courage the Cowardly Dog (series) *** Powerpuff Girls *** Dexter's Laboratory *** The Moxy Show *** Long Live The Royals *** Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *** Osmosis Jones (series) *** Mixels *** Samurai Jack *** Villianous *** Robotboy (series) *** Ben 10: Onmiverse *** Scooby-Doo (series) *** Code Lyoko (series) ** Nickelodeon Universe *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Fairly OddParents *** CatDog (TV Series) *** Rocko's Modern Life *** Avatar: The Last Airbender *** Avatar: The Legend of Korra *** Danny Phantom *** Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *** Hey Arnold! *** ChalkZone *** Invader Zim (TV Series) *** The Loud House *** ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *** TUFF Puppy *** Breadwinners *** Sanjay and Craig *** Rugrats *** The X's *** Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *** Wonder Park *** The Thundermans *** Henry Danger *** Knight Squad *** Rabbids Invasion *** T.U.F.F. Puppy ** Disney Universe *** Wreck-It Ralph (series) *** DuckTales *** Kingdom Hearts *** Big Hero 6 (series) *** Toy Story (series) *** The 7D *** Wander Over Yonder *** American Dragon Jake Long *** Kim Possible *** Amphibia *** Atlantis: The Lost Empire (series) *** Disney's Descendants *** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *** Cinderella (series) *** Sleeping Beauty (series) *** The Little Mermaid (series) *** Beauty and the Beast (series) *** Aladdin (series) *** Pocahontas (series) *** Mulan (series) *** The Princess and the Frog *** Tangled *** Brave (Disney and Pixar film) *** Frozen (series) *** Moana (series) *** Marvel Comics **** Avengers **** Guardians of the Galaxy **** X-Men **** Fantastic Four *** Star Wars Franchise **** Star Wars: The Clone Wars **** Stars Wars: Rebels **** Star Wars: Resistance **** LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **** LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars ** RWBY ** BlazBlue ** Azure Trigger ** Kamen Rider Series *** Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider V3 *** Kamen Rider X *** Kamen Rider Amazon *** Kamen Rider Stronger *** Skyrider *** Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Kamen Rider ZX *** Kamen Rider Black *** Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider ZO *** Kamen Rider J *** Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Kamen Rider Agito *** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Kamen Rider 555 *** Kamen Rider Blade *** Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Kamen Rider Decade *** Kamen Rider W *** Kamen Rider OOO *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Kamen Rider Amazonz *** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Kamen Rider Build *** Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Super Sentai Series *** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Battle Fever J *** Denshi Sentai Denjiman *** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Choudenshi Bioman *** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Choushinsei Flashman *** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger *** Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger ** Metal Heroes Series *** Uchuu Keiji Gavan *** Space Sheriff Sharivan *** Space Shieriff Shaider *** Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *** Jikuu Senshi Spielban *** Choujinki Metalder *** Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *** The Mobile Cop Jiban *** Special Rescue Police Winspector *** ToQ Shirei Solbrain *** Tokusou Exceedraft *** Tokusou Robo Janperson *** Blue SWAT *** Juukou B-Fighter *** B-Fighter Kabuto *** B-Robo Kabutack *** Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack ** Ultraman Series *** Ultraman *** Ultraseven *** Return of Ultraman *** Ultraman Ace *** Ultraman Taro *** Ultraman Leo *** The☆Ultraman *** Ultraman 80 *** Ultraman: The Adventure Begins *** Ultraman: Towards the Future *** Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero *** Ultraman Zearth *** Ultraman Tiga *** Ultraman Dyna *** Ultraman Gaia *** Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Neos *** Ultraman Cosmos *** ULTRAMAN *** Ultraman Nexus *** Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Mebius *** Ultraseven X *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *** Ultraman Ginga *** Ultraman Ginga S *** Ultraman X *** Ultraman Orb *** Ultraman Geed *** Ultraman R/B *** ULTRAMAN (2019 Anime) *** Ultraman Taiga ** Pretty Cure Series *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *** Fresh Pretty Cure! *** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *** Suite Pretty Cure *** Smile Pretty Cure! *** Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *** Go! Princess Pretty Cure *** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *** KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *** HUGtto! Pretty Cure *** Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure ** Aikatsu! Series *** Aikatsu! *** Aikatsu Stars! *** Aikatsu Friends! ** DC Comics *** Justice League ** Undertale ** Bendy and the Ink Machine ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** Sly Cooper (series) ** LEGO Series *** NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitsu *** Legends of CHIMA *** Nexo Knights *** The LEGO Movie *** LEGO Friends *** LEGO Elves *** LEGO Exo-Force *** LEGO BIONICLE ** The World Ends With You ** Shonen Jump Series *** Dragon Ball Z *** Naruto *** One Piece *** Toriko *** Yu-Gi-Oh! *** Gin Tama *** My Hero Academia *** Bleach *** Yu Yu Hakuso ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Series ** Despicable Me Series ** Elder Scrolls Series ** Inazuma Eleven Series ** Mass Effect Series ** A Certain Scientific Railgun Series ** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Lucky Star! ** K-ON! ** Fairy Tail ** Fate Series *** Fate/stay night *** Fate/Grand Order ** Digimon Digital Monsters Series *** Digimon Adventure *** Digimon Adventure 02 *** Digimon Tamers *** Digimon Frontier *** Digimon Savers *** Digimon Xros Wars *** Digimon Universe: App Monsters ** UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** Chaotic Series ** The Seven Deadly Sins ** Power Rangers Series *** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *** Power Rangers Zeo *** Power Rangers Turbo *** Power Rangers In Space *** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *** Power Rangers Lightspeed *** Power Rangers Time Force *** Power Rangers Wild Force *** Power Rangers Ninja Storm *** Power Rangers Dino Thunder *** Power Rangers SPD *** Power Rangers Mystic Force *** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *** Power Rangers Jungle Fury *** Power Rangers RPM *** Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *** Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce *** Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *** Power Rangers HyperForce *** Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel *** Power Rangers Beast Morphers ** VR Troopers ** Masked Rider ** Big Bad Beetleborgs ** Beetleborgs Metallix ** Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Book of Life ** DreamWorks Animation *** Shrek (series) *** How To Train Your Dragon (series) Trivia * becomes . * Uchuubukai are enemies of Nesty's Crew. * It is revealed that Anxelin and Ruby are sisters. * Unified Heroes are gonna use their new weapons, Keyblades. Quotes .) Hey, Cherry. What's the matter? (Cherry Crash: I'm sensing someone's back.) (Link: Who? Wait, you don't mean-!) (Zion "Pikachu18", Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Miles "Tails" Prower, Shulk, Tennis Match and Pit: Evolto's alive!?) (Evolto: Listen, I am not here to attack you. I'm here to warn you about my brother, Killbas. He and Darkspine Magma Dragoon are about to find the Seven Aqua Emeralds that are located in the seven worlds.) (Uma: Give us the Aqua Emerald or else?) (Evolto: Never!) (Evolto transforms into Kamen Rider Stalk) (Kamen Rider Stalk: I'll be helping you heroes, from now on. Just like I help Banjou!) (Killbas transforms into Blood Stalk)|Sonic the Hedgehog asks Cherry Crash, about Evolto's return and requesting help from the Unified Heroes}} Songs Opening Theme Songs * Joy to the World - (Opening Theme Song from Neo Angelique Abyss) (Opening 1) * BLUE desire - (Opening Theme Song from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend) (Opening 2) * Biggest Dreamer - (Opening Theme Song from Digimon Tamers) (Opening 3) * Ao - Iconoclast - (Opening Theme Song from BlazBlue Calamity Trigger) (Opening 4) * Goushuko My Way - (Opening Theme Song from Toriko) (Opening 5) Insert Theme Songs * What's Up Danger Ending Theme Songs * Bakusou Yume Uta - (Ending Theme Song from Soul Eater) (Ending 1) * Sunadokei - (Ending Theme Song from Slayers Evolution-R) (Ending 2) * (Ending 3) * Satisfaction - (Ending Theme Song from Toriko) (Ending 4) * (Ending 5) Gallery buffer_buster_by_daburninator_d8ak414-fullview.png|Zion's Buffer Buster Keyblade dbh42zj-fedfd282-b4a0-4467-8b3a-101113007692.jpg|Flood the Tanuki Full.gif|Megan (G1) has a nightmare about Grogar (G1) Dd0u3i6-fd2ebc2a-6e6d-4580-8b41-52e44bdfe5a1.png|Barranco Dcmcy8w-8a5ca862-9e11-4995-b1c5-8208ab2049ca.png|Rabbid Mother Brain 300px-Grogar.jpg|Grogar (G1) Tirek.jpg|Tirek (G1) blood_stalk_vs_ok_ko_by_yogelis_dcxrjt6-fullview.jpg|KO vs. File:DrJYYIMVYAAkkJq.jpg|Blood Stalk Charge dd7ebte-071ef6e1-e16b-4eae-96c5-b127b668dfcc.jpg|Megan has a nightmare about Grogar Shippu Dopant Memory and Kirifuda Dopant Memory.jpg|Flim's Shippu Dopant Memory and Flam's Kirifuda Dopant Memory Bwa bwah ba ba bwah bwah by drquack64 dc0u4z4-pre.jpg|Spewit, Tipper, Rangar and Harrina D7dIJNWU0AArmJa.jpg|Another TheBee D7dIqj1UIAABbIs.jpg|Another Drake D7dHQsiVsAEer6O.jpg|Another Gatack 74900527 p0 master1200.jpg|Another KickHopper and Another PunchHopper Valkyrie ghost.jpg|Valkyrie Ghost KRZiO-Another Ryuga Ridewatch.png|Valkyrie Ghost's Another Ryuga Ridewatch Dcyqfbc-30f29e43-2273-40d9-9d7b-5a0970f85cae.png|Another Ryuga if_timejackers_create_the_another_iron_man__by_nollan_aung_dd5lbrb-fullview.jpg|Another Iron Man shichibukai_irkens_by_yogelis_dcwtfra-fullview.jpg|Uchuubukai (Seven Warlords of Space) Marvel heroes ridewatches by nerdguy2000 dcupyyg-pre.jpg|Zion's Iron Man Ridewatch HISHE-tmnt-out-of-the-shadows.jpg|Michelangelo is going to shoot Krang (TMNT 1987) with his Handgun Fronty3.jpg|The Almighty Tallest shows Invader Donquixote Doflamingo, a picture of Zim who failed Operation Impending Doom I, when he destroyed the Irkens' home planet Kamen rider zi o shin armor by camwooo dd4vrcb-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O ShinArmor Anothershin and anothershinwatch by camwooo dd3ja58-pre.jpg|Another Shin and Another Shin Ridewatch Keyblade set 2 by 6spiritkings d2k65tw-fullview.jpg|Zelda's Sage Leader Keyblade, Pikachu's Thunder Strike Keyblade, Ice Climbers' Icy Mountain Keyblade, Princess Peach's Sweet Heart Keyblade, Donkey Kong's Kongo Barrels Keyblade, Sonic the Hedgehog's Chaos Blade Keyblade, and Ness' PK Thunder Keyblade Keyblade set 3 by 6spiritkings d2k66n7-fullview.jpg|Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon Master Keyblade, Falco's Skyclaw Keyblade, Snake's AK-47 Keyblade, Lugi's Boo's Mansion Keyblade, Pit's Heaven's Angel Keyblade, Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon Keyblade and Jigglypuff's Songstress Keyblade Keyblade set 4 by 6spiritkings d2k6764-fullview.jpg|Marth's Falchion Keyblade, Meta Knight's Galaxia Keyblade, King Dedede's Wrath of Dedede Keyblade, Bowser's King's Rage Keyblade, Wolf O'Donnel's Howling Rival Keyblade, Ganandorf's Tempting Darkness Keyblade and Wario's Nose for Treasure Keyblade D7ki72k-d359429b-b465-4e32-9bf7-ed7f0b223c62.jpg|Palutena's Light of Palutena Keyblade Barrel roll keyblade by aydanadub1863-danzq2i.jpg|Fox McCloud's Barrel Roll Keyblade Feel the aura keyblade by aydanadub1863-daocdwl.jpg|Lucario's Feel the Aura Keyblade Guardian star keyblade by aydanadub1863-dao2zdy.jpg|Rosalina's Guardian Star Keyblade High bounty keyblade by aydanadub1863-dapemx3.jpg|Samus Aran's High Bounty Keyblade Key and watch keyblade by aydanadub1863-dao2ze1.jpg|Mr. Game and Watch's Key and Watch Keyblade Key to the jungle keyblade by aydanadub1863-danzsay.jpg|Diddy Kong's Key to the Jungle Keyblade Paper trails keyblade by aydanadub1863-darszrd.jpg|Paper Mario's Paper Trails Keyblade Radiant embers keyblade by aydanadub1863-daylw16.jpg|Chrom's Radiant Embers Keyblade Revelation of fates keyblade by aydanadub1863-danzsb6.jpg|Corrin's Recelation of Fates Keyblade Super happy keyblade by aydanadub1863-danw0wx.jpg|Yoshi's Super Happy Keyblade Master keyblade by aydanadub1863-danvxap.jpg|Link's Master Keyblade Th7ZUCF6JM.jpg|Future Goten Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Shows Category:Crossovers